Into Their World
by leygose
Summary: Who ever said writing a research paper wouldn't hurt? Because the should meet me. REVISED FIRST CHAPTER, WILL BE UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY.


Into Their World

**Aight, here's my next venture into fanfiction writing. Again, It has to do with pokemon. The idea came to me about the same time as Just Another Sunday, and I began drafting it every night beofre I went to bed. I recently did a major rewrite, so here is the revised first chapter. This is going to be a side project for me, so it won't be updated as frequently as JAS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Dreams of Reality<p>

Finally, I finished writing the last page of my research paper. It had already taken me about a week, and I praised the heavens as I finished the last sentence. The topic for the paper was completely open, so I chose pokemon as mine. The teacher approved mine with ease, saying that she was really interested in what I could come up with. Excited, I rushed home and began looking up information immediately. And now, I had a full, ten page paper on the history of the pokemon franchise. My favorite part was the section on Lugia. It described how Lugia had gained significant popularity, and went on to explain the many different stories written about it. of course, since Lugia was my favorite pokemon, this section was a little biased. Oh well. Mrs. S isn't gonna notice, hopefully.

I closed my laptop and glanced at the clock. Whoah, it was almost midnight. I then noticed how tired I really was. I made my way upstairs and crawled into my bed. It was no time before I was asleep. My dreams that night were very different. I saw pokemon in the forest, and the large cities which were home to thousands of trainers. The dreams then changed to Lugia flying through the air and swimming through the ocean. I was enjoying these dreams immensely. All of a sudden, a voice penetrated my head.

"Do you wish to keep this?" asked the voice. Tentativley, I replied "Sure." All of a sudden, I woke up.

My clock was flashing noon. Hmm, must've been a power outage. It seemed light enough, though, so I headed down to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of corn flakes, and turned on the TV. Pokemon: 2000 was on, so I kept it on the channel. It was at the part where Lugia's song is playing. Man, I love that song. All of a sudden, the screen went to static. The song, however, kept playing.

Then a bright flash of light blinded me. I had the feeling that I was falling, and when my vision cleared, I saw that I was falling into some kind of vortex. Purple energy swirled all around me, and lightning flashed on the sides of this vortex. It was one of the most interesting experiences I had ever been through, not to mention terrifying. I fell for what felt like ten minutes, but it was hard to tell due to the lack of any patterns around me.

Another flash of light blinded me once more, and when my vision cleared this time, I saw that I was in a forest. The wind blew gently through the trees, and everything was calm. There was no evidence that a fourteen year old had just flown through a wormhole vortex thing. A flock of birds flew by me, only they weren't birds. As they flew by, I noticed that they had brown feathers on their heads, with red feathered wings and tan bodies. They looked almost like...no. Spearows? Well, I did just fly through a purple tornado. I suppose anything is possible. I sat up, and felt something hit my chest. I noticed a small chain around my neck, with a charm attached to it. I held up the charm, and noticed it was a small replica of the silver wing. Neat.

I began walking in no particular direction, and eventually came to a small gravel road leading off into deeper woods. I followed it until I came to a small cottage. I walked up to it, and noticed that there were a variety of antenna and satellite dishes attached to the roof. Whoever lived there obviously had a lot of TV's.

I knocked at the door, and a nasally voice said, "one moment!" I waited for a few minutes, and looked around as I did. The welcome mat was very peculiar. It had a pokeball symbol in the center, with welcome written in weird lettering at the bottom. I realized that the letters were unknown pokemon. It was unknown writing. Whoever lived here must be a big pokemon fan. As I waited, I began to add things together. The spearows, the silver wing, and the mat...could it mean...no, no. I hoped it was true, but it just wasn't possible. Right?

I heard the door being unlocked, and the person who greeted me was someone who I thought I'd never see in person. The man who opened that door was Professor Oak, no doubt about it. His voice, his stature, his hair, they all added up. I bet he could help me.

"May I help you?" he asked. I had no idea what to say. _Well, I just got teleported from another world here, and I need some help_? Yeah. See how that works out.

"Er...I...need to talk to you," I said. That was rude. Not a very good first impression. Surprisingly, he let me in. I looked around at his small house. It was chock full of scientific instruments and computers. He certainly was a busy man. I was led to a small living area in the corner, and we both sat down.

"You have a sense of urgency about you. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well," I began. "You probably won't believe me if I told you."

"Now boy, I have a very open mind."

"Well, er...I...I'm kind of lost," I said.

"Well, why wouldn't I believe that" he asked.

"Well, you see," I began, "I'm not from this world." he just stared.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I really overhauled this story. Like I said, it's just a side project to JAS, and I really don't have a plot planned out yet. R&amp;R, and look for the next chapter in a week. (hopefully)<strong>


End file.
